The New Dragonball Heroes: The Ultimate mission
by Rojoneo
Summary: Nearly three years have passed since the Multiverse Tournament and the time has finally come. Kento and his friends have trained and thought Nathan and the rest of the students all they know and the Junior Time Force Students final test has finally begun. Nathan and his friends must help restore the universe from the Multiverse Tournament as their final test to become the Heroes.
1. Intro Page

A.N. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon ball or Z or GT or Dragonball Heroes I write these because it's fun so enjoy the read.

The New Dragonball Heroes

Nearly three years have passed since the Multiverse Tournament and the time has finally come.

Kento and his friends have trained and thought Nathan and the rest of the students all they know and the Junior Time Force Students final test has finally begun.

Nathan and his friends must help restore the universe from the Multiverse Tournament as their final test to become the new Time Force Heroes but something goes wrong during their test.

Monster called Negatives begin to show up and now a new evil has shown its face but not after any of the kids but their own silent friend Logan who past and scars is a mystery to all.

Can the New Time Force Heroes defend themselves and stop the new threat that threaten the Multiverse or will this finally be the end of the Time Force? Join us as we follow the first adventure of the New Dragonball Heroes!

* * *

The New Dragonball Hero Profiles:

**_Saiyans_**

Name: Brody Briefs

Age: 13 (looks 16)

Class: Omega

Species: Saiyan/Human Hybrid.

Ultimate Attack: X-Buster Cannon

Personality: Mischiefs

Bio: Brody is the son of Trunks and Akina, now older Brody learned to full master his abilities over the light element. Brody is now a genius hacker when it comes to computers and can easily keep up with some of the universe top scientists but overall Brody just loves hanging out with his friends and trying to get out of the friend-zone with Zena.

A.N. Looks like Trunks but with short spiky brown hair and wears a blue tank top with blue jeans and black battle boots and black fingerless gloves.

* * *

Name: Nathan

Age: 15

Class: Alpha

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Cosmic Cannon

Personality: Mellow

Bio: Nathan is a full blooded Saiyan like some of the previous students but a little different. Nathan takes training a little less seriously thanks to being in a relationship with Kelly. Now that he was reunited with his father Nathan or called by his Saiyan name by his father, Kaiden trains to get stronger and to reach the level previous Time Force Heroes have achieved before him.

A.N. Looks like Tora but now wears black jeans with a red shirt, wears black fingerless gloves and black boots.

* * *

Name: Kelly

Age: 14

Class: Alpha

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Tsunami Blitz

Personality: Perky

Bio: Kelly now finally together with Nathan trains to get strong like all her friends. Kelly has learned more about her mother Fasha and is now mastering her Saiyan heritage, Kelly always finds time to get her friends to take a break from training but always needs to drag Nathan away.

A.N. Looks like a younger Fasha but wears a pink blouse, blue jeans, yellow boots and black fingerless gloves.

* * *

Name: Zena

Age: 13

Class: Omega

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Omega Blast Cannon

Personality: Shy

Bio: After knowing her father was alive Zena spent a year away from the school to see to her father, what happened during that time is a mystery because Zena refuses to tell anyone. Zena hopes for Brody to make a move soon and drops hints now and then in hopes one will finally get through Brody head.

Looks a little like Broly but has her hair in a ponytail, wears a purple tank-top with black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

* * *

_**Namekians**_

Name: Tack

Age: 14

Class: Alpha

Species: Namekian

Ultimate Attack: Night-Wave Shot

Personality: Quiet

Bio: Tack after the Multiverse Games now is training hard so that he can be his universe protector and make his father proud. Tack is focusing on his combat skills and hopes to reach Super Namek like other Namekians before him.

A.N. Using Harker look.

* * *

Name: Crate

Age: 17

Class: Omega

Species: Namekian

Ultimate Attack: Spiral Sector

Bio: Personality: Thanks to his private magic lessons with Azumuri Crate has mastered his magic powers and is on his was to become a master like Azumuri. Crate keeps up his training in both his magical and physical combat skills so that he doesn't have to completely rely on his magic.

A.N. wearing similar clothes Azumuri wore in his first journey but with a different color.

* * *

_****__**Arcosians**_  


Name: Ice

Age: 14

Class: Omega

Species: Arcosian

Ultimate Attack: Ice-Storm Strike

Personality: Free spirit

Ice has done her own growing up of her own and hopes that Freeze likes her like she does him. Ice trains hard to get stronger like her friends and hopes that she and her friends can become great heroes like their teachers are.

* * *

Name: Freeze

Age: 14

Class: Alpha

Species: Arcosian

Ultimate Attack: Ice Wave

Personality: Rebellious

Bio: Freeze is still a very rebellious student and always seems to go looking for even more trouble. His love for pranks has not stopped over the years but his determination to get stronger has gotten stronger as he continues to train to be the best.

* * *

_**Majins**_

Name: Buu Junior

Age: 14

Class: Omega

Species: Majin

Ultimate Attack: Sling Shot Slam

Personality: Joyful

Bio: Buu Jr. is always wearing a smile on his face since he joyed the school from day one. Buu Jr. looks exactly like kid Buu but now wears a black vest with a black X going across his chest. Buu Jr. hopes to get stronger and be a great hero like other Majins before him.

* * *

Name: Donna

Age: 13

Class: Alpha

Species: Majin

Ultimate Attack: Razor Wheel

Personality: Outgoing

Bio: Donna trains hard to make her friend proud and to become a hero like they all dream to be. Donna feelings for Buu Jr. grown over the years and noticed how more attractive he's gotten and hope he'll make a move or have feelings for her.

* * *

_**Humans**_

Name: Hunter Shinhan

Age: 17

Class: Omega

Species: Human

Ultimate Attack: Mega Dodon Ray

Personality: Mixed

Bio: Hunter is the son of Tien Shinhan and Launch, he joined the Time Force three years ago with his best friends Cody, Molly and Marron. Hunter looks just like his father but with short spiky hair and is a very nice guy to be around but when he sneezes his hair turns red and he becomes an aggressive scraper that loves a good tussle! Hunter trains hard to be a great hero and being one of the first Time Force member to be a full blooded human.

A.N. Wears a similar his father wore with purple pants, with black shoes and yellow ankle parts, but wears a green tank-top.

* * *

Name: Cody Wolf

Age: 16

Class: Alpha

Species: Human

Ultimate Attack: Sliver Wolf Fang Fist

Personality: Cheerful

Bio: Cody is the oldest son of Yamcha and Maron, him and his sister Molly both joined the Time Force because their father thought they needed some training in them, three years now passed and Cody has become great friends with all the other students. Cody can always be seen with a smile on his face and trains hard to be a great hero.

A.N. Wears an orange gi his father wore but has battle tape tied on his arms on both his arms.

* * *

Name: Molly Wolf

Age: 16

Class: Omega

Species: Human

Ultimate Attack: Wolf Fang Kick

Personality: Joyful

Bio: Molly is Cody sister and looks exactly like her mother but with a big difference. Molly is smart, she enjoys training with all her friends but loves just hanging out with them. Molly hopes to be a hero like her friends do and trains hard with her brother help.

A.N. Wears a yellow shirt with blue jeans, yellow boots.

* * *

Name: Marron

Age: 16

Class: Alpha

Species: Human

Ultimate Attack: Twin Destructo Disks

Personality: Diva

Bio: Marron is the daughter of Krillin and 18, she joined the school in hope to make her parents proud and to become a Time Force Hero. Marron trains hard with her friends and hopes to get as strong as her mother and father.

A.N. wears a pink shirt with blue pants, yellow boots, black fingerless gloves.

* * *

Other Party members

Name: Logan

Age: 16

Class: New Student

Species: Saiyan?

Ultimate Attack: Silent Kill

Personality: Lone Wolf

Bio: Upon crashing on the Grand Planet a year ago Logan was welcomed into the school with open arms but after giving his name to Trunks day one Logan never speaks a word to anyone even the teachers. Logan takes his training very seriously but whenever he's not training he'll be reading a book he got from the library. Logan is classed as a Saiyan but the scars covering his back and chest remains a mystery along with his past and why he fist the description of a prophecy the Time Force Heroes heard.

A.N. He has short spiky black hair, will sometimes wear sunglasses His choice in clothes style for his adventure is a black vest with a blue X across the chest and back, wears black pants with a blue belt and black boots, wears black fingerless gloves and has two gold earrings.

* * *

Name: Zato Hoshi

Age: 13

Class: Supervisor

Species: Saiyan

Ultimate Attack: Victory Cannon

Personality: Happy-Go-Lucky

Bio: Originally the winner of the Multiverse Tournament Zato has spent the last several years training harder and getting stronger; Zato agreed to monitor the New Time Force Fighters Final Exam and help out when he feels it's needed. Zato hopes to see Mia again and hopes they can finally be together and become more than friends.

A.N. His appearance is wearing a black tank-top with fingerless black gloves, battle tape on his arms. Black jeans and fighter boots; he kept his short spiky hair look and now pierced his ears with gold earrings.

* * *

Name: Austin

Age: Looks 16

Class: Supervisor

Species: Android

Ultimate Attack: Hell's Flash

Personality: kind hearted soul

Bio: 16 years ago Trunks returned to his home universe to bring Android 16 to GPA but upon arriving discovered 16 was damaged, so with the help of his mother and Hope they spent the next 16 years using the spare parts used for 16 to build the son of 16. Now named Austin he is loyal to the people who have him life and now made it his duty to keep his father dream to protect nature and his friend of the Time Force.

A.N. Austin wear a blue button up shirt, black pants, has short orange hair (no Mohawk) wears two gold earring and looks a lot like 16.


	2. The Final Exam Begins

**_Chapter One: The Final Exam Begins_**

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked as he stood alone with the other teachers of GPA.

"Positive, Kento and the other Time Force members are missing, I brought all their kids here just to be safe, my foresight not showing me anything other than the kids test" Bardock said.

"And were not getting a reading from their watches either Trunks, I am so worried about them, they never gone this long without checking in" Hanasia said.

"Call in Zato and the other volunteers" Trunks said.

"We can't the ones who did are back in their home universe awaiting the kids for their tests Kento of Universe 22 is dealing with his own problem in his universe and the only other one available is Zato of 21" Bardock said.

"Zato the only other available member?" Trunks asked.

"With that Saiyan God incident from Kento and the other encounter with two versions of themselves we can now confirm Zato is one of 12 Saiyan Gods, the God of Matting" Bardock said.

"What about Logan? He seems like a candidate for it" Trunk said.

"So far he shows no unusual abilities but then again neither did Zato so we better keep an eye out" Bardock said.

"Are the kids getting ready?" Akina asked.

"Yes, the brats are all packing their capsules, stocking up on supplies and stashing their food supplies" Raditz said.

"I am going back to the computer room to keep searching for more clues, Bardock can you prepare the kids?" Trunks asked.

"Of course Trunks" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is it dude!" Brody said packing his last capsule into its case.

"You mean the test to finally make us move from Junior Time Force members to full on no holding us back Time Force Fighters" Nathan said.

"I am so stoke! Hey Logan you ready?" Brody asked glancing at the other teen packing.

"Hn" Logan grunted.

"Still a dude of few words I see" Brody sweat-dropped.

"ACHOOO! YO!" Hunter yelled kicking their door open in his hostel persona, "you punks ready or what?! We're all waiting for you princess to finish up!"

"Yeah yeah yeah don't have a cow were ready" Brody said.

"This is so exciting! This will be our first Team Mission" Marron smiled.

"We don't even know who will be on what team yet" Cody said.

"Well whatever they decided it better be good, I don't plan to work with morons" Tack said.

"Come on Logan I know you want to say something about that" Cody said.

"Hmph" Logan grunted as he crossed his arms.

"This is going to be fun!" Buu Jr. smirked.

"What do you think we may encounter?" Zena asked.

"Power hungry villain rejects duh" Molly said.

"Or those demons" Ice said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me of those creeps!" Marron said as Bardock entered the room.

"Okay listen up brats! Today Trunks believes in his head that all you are ready for the final exam and venture out to the Universes they we encountered at the Multiverse Tournament that needs our aid, now then we have asked two people to monitor the two team for their exams" Bardock said as Zato entered the room with a red hair teen follow behind.

"Uh who the hell is that guy? With the red hair?" Tack asked.

"Hey he looks like Android 16 from the Multiverse tournament but way younger and less of a giant" Brody said.

"This is Austin, Trunks and Bulma used the spare parts for the 16 of your universe to construct his son Austin he will be monitoring a team while Zato another" Bardock said.

"It's nice to meet you" Austin said in a kind voice and bowed.

"Okay here is the teams, Team Alpha will be Nathan, Kelly, Tack, Freeze, Cody, Marron and Donna who will be monitored by Austin and Logan will be with you Team Omega who members are Brody, Zena, Crate, Ice, Hunter, Molly and Buu Jr. and Zato will be monitoring you" Bardock said.

"All you have your watches ready?" Zato asked.

"Yep" Nathan said holding up his watch.

"Team Alpha your first mission is in Universe 3, it seems King Piccolo is controlling the planet now since Goku never came to Earth due to Bardock becoming king and now sending Goku there and you all know Dr. Raichi has eradicated the Saiyan race now, your mission is to aid the other Bardock and the resurrected Saiyan race to stop Dr. Raichi and King Picolo" Bardock said.

"Got it" Kelly said.

"Team Omega you are going to Universe 4, where Super Buu now at the point of destroying the universe, the Namekian dragon balls there are still active but Buu getting closer, your mission is to free those trapped inside Buu before they become dissolved forever and destroy Buu once and for all" Bardock said.

"Piece of cake" Hunter said.

"All you be on your guard and be safe, I will also be watching and if I see a sign of major trouble I will come right away" Bardock said.

"Stop worrying Bardock! We'll be fine! We are the next generation of heroes after all!" Brody smirked.

"That's what I was afraid off" Bardock sighed as he hit a button on a computer.

"Hey! What's that mean?!" Brody said as all the teens were teleported out of the room to their destinations.

"Please be careful kids."

"OH DEAR OH DEAR OH DEAR!" Hope yelled running into the room.

"What's up bot?" Bardock asked.

"HIM!" Hope yelled hiding behind Bardock and pointed to the door way as Bardock eyes widen when he saw a massive figure walk in.

"YOU!" Bardock growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Now my time come" Armset smirked as he watched a floating ball, "all is going according to plan."

"Are you so sure of that Armset?" Towa said entering the room.

"Towa! Long time no see! What brings you here?" Armset smirked.

"I came to make sure history won't repeat itself, your father made that mistake once and look what became of him" Towa said.

"Destroyed from existence and left a bitter memory, that sorry excuse of life wasn't worthy of such powers and now he ended up creating another Saiyan race that is now on the 'good' side, but my plans are flawless after all I am very intelligent" Armset said.

"Maybe too intelligent for your own good Armset" Towa said.

"Don't you have plans of your own?" Armset said.

"Yes my X Project is nearly complete" Towa said.

"I can't wait to see your plans fail" Armset said.

"We'll see who plans backfires in their face" Towa said leaving the room.

"Hmph, that witch will never learn" Armset said looking to well detailed notes in front of him, "let us see what havoc I can stir."

A.N. Please Review.


	3. Universe 3 Origins Part One

**_Chapter Two: Universe 3 Origins Part One_**

Planet Vegeta many Years ago!

"I am Raditz, the shame of the Elite!" A boy teased with another group of boys with the small Raditz in the center of them.

"My dad is Bardock the strong, I'm the weakling Raditz!"

"Shut up! I'm not a weakling!" Raditz growled.

"You're so weak, you can't be a Saiyan!"

"Your mother must be from another planet" another said.

"A low-life whose population was eradicated!"

"My mother is a Saiyan Elite warrior!" Raditz growled.

"I know you father's not Bardock either, you must have been found on a low-life planet."

"Your parent were both insects or something" another laughed.

"I'M NOT AN INSECT!" Raditz yelled charging at the boy and threw a punch the boy dodge and then slammed him elbow in Raditz face.

"Yeah! Get him!" one of the boys said.

"Come on!" another said as the boy pinned Raditz on the ground as Raditz saw the boy tail and grabbed it and bit down hard on it.

"AHHH! Let go! Let go I said!"

"I'llwn kill nwoy!" Raditz growled still biting as he kicked the boy in the back.

"Ow! It's I who'll kill you!"

"No killing while in recess, kids" a Saiyan man said in a nearby by chair reading.

Later that night Bardock finished putting on the last of his armor as Raditz ran in with thorn clothes and bleeding from cuts on his face and some bruises.

"Hey dad! Hey dad I've beaten Brasca! I beat him to a pulp!"

"That's good I have to go, your brother was just born, I'll check on him" Bardock said.

"Oh cool! I'm coming!" Raditz said.

On Frieza ship

"The monkeys go too far, we have to put an end to them, I like their strength but they just don't know how to obey!" Frieza said.

"In then days almost all of them will be on their planet, that's the perfect occasion" Zarbon said.

"Very interesting, tell me who won't be on it and list me the best Saiyans" Frieza said.

"Will be absent: Bardock's Unit on Planet Kanassa, Prince Vegeta and his mentor Nappa are on Frieza 68 training and Harik's until still on Planet Steak" Zarbon said.

"The best elements are King Vegeta and his two men plus warriors, Nappa, Bardock and Hanasia, these two latest have potential to be an Elite, like 20,000 units maybe the king's son too" Dodoria said.

"Yes I like this little brat, well first, tell Harik's Unit to come back as soon as possible, send one of our armies to finish the job, tell them they were too slow, dose this Bardock guy have women in his unit?"

"Yes one" Zarbon said.

"Not good I want to terminate this species."

"Should I cancel their mission or simply delay it for a few weeks?"

"No keeping all of them on their planet would look too suspicious I have the feeling they will die on duty."

"This means we'll only keep little Vegeta and Nappa alive" Dodoria said.

"What about younglings? Without other Saiyans we could make of them what we want, Bardock and Hanasisa have two sons, it's promising we can expatriate them like the prince" Zarbon said.

"Good let's do this and prepare a secret trip to Vegeta, we're officially going to Frieza 16 the planet will have a small incident collision with a meteor or something."

On Vegeta

In the med area Bardock looked down as Kakarot with Raditz peeking to see his brother.

"Kakarot! Hey I'm Raditz!"

Bardock then tapped on his scouter then growled in annoyance and walked away "another weakling, it's another failure."

"Oh, you think so?" Hanasia said making him stop in his tracks "scouters weren't here when we were born maybe you were at on unit just like him"

"Hmph" Bardock grunted as she put on her scouter.

"Number mean nothing look at these babies 3,7 and 7 here this one is 15! Do you really think he'll become an elite? No way sir, and this one...Ten thousand?!"

"Yeah ha ha very funny" Bardock said walking away.

"Sir Bardock? Miss Hanasia? Could you come this, way please?" A doctor asked as the two approached, "we have instructions from Lord Frieza to your sons although their power levels are very weak, he agrees to give them a chance and send them to a mission Raditz will go on training and Kakarot will attack a weak planet."

"I'm yar big bro, you'll have to do everything I say!" Raditz said to Kakarot.

"It's a small plant, many full moons per year, one-tenth of your gravity average power levels is 3.23. as you can see he has all the chances to-"

"Don't worry about the baby he'll transform this planet into a deserted rock what is the highest power level on it?" Hanasia asked.

"We've seen some 150 to 200 but it's like 3 or 4 people normal Elite is merely at 30, 40"

"Whatever" Bardock said crossing his arms.

"It will be easy for him it's not like he'll encounter the strongest masters on his first day on the planet I mean what are the odds of that?" Hanasia said.

"Alright then Raditz leaves the day after tomorrow and Kakarot will leave in 10 days."

"Perfect! I'll train my baby to kill he will be ready!" Hanasia said cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah play with your child my unit waits for me so bye-bye" Bardock said leaving.

After the Full Moon on Kanassa

Bardock landed away from the last alien with power.

"So it's you" Bardock said.

"I can't fight you bringer of death and destruction, you can kill me."

"Oh I will."

"But you may want to me first the survival of your people depends on it."

"Pff die" Bardock said holding out his hand.

"I saw you future and it's just as dark as ours you will all die, your home planet will be destroyed, destroyed by a small, flat-horned purple demon he decided to annihilate all of you I've seen him kill you Lord one of your kind with a beard and spiky hair."

"Frieza? King Vegeta? You don't have technology to know them. How?"

"I have a few powers I can't fight but I have sight, I saw a few weeks ago that we would be attacked by giant warriors but nobody believe me, you must act early and intelligently to save your people and more if you all get together, you could kill this purple demon."

"Why tell me this? Why are you helping me?"

"You are merely the messenger of our death I want revenge. The man who asked for your destruction he asked for your too we want the same thing."

"I have no reason to believe you."

"I'm not asking you to...this future is clear, I can't convince you with words I'm only asking for one thing, don't finish me from a distance go through my heart with your fist."

"As you wish" Bardock said slamming his fist into the alien body and to the heart, "yuck! It's was even more flabby than I thought!"

"Receive...my power and my strength!" the alien said grabbing Bardock head as his eyes and body glowed.

"What?!" Bardock said getting engulfed in the light and for saw a vision of his crew talking.

**_"Separately the small towns are quite numerous, and it's not like we'll risk a lot!" Tora said._**

**_"The full moon is over you know, we need to be in groups of two just in case an accident can happen" Borgos said._**

**_"What a silly excuse in order to be alone with me!" Fasha said._**

**_"We have an odd number in our group anyway, Bardock what's wrong?"_**

Bardock then blinked his eyes and looked down at the dead alien as he removed his hand, "What the hell was that?" he said flying back to his crew.

"Hey Bardock's back" Tora said as Bardock landed away from them, "so?"

"Hum...nothing special easily killed" Bardock said.

"Very well. Listen we were talking about finishing the other places" Tora said looking to the others, "separately the small towns are quite numerous, and it's not like we'll risk a lot!"

"The full moon is over you know, we need to be in groups of two just in case an accident can happen" Borgos said as Bardock eyes widen.

"What a silly excuse in order to be alone with me!" Fasha said.

"We have an odd number in our group anyway, Bardock what's wrong?"

"But...but I've seen all of this!" Bardock said.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean Bardock?" Tora asked.

"He...he really had powers! If he's right...Tora! When is Frieza next visit?"

"There are no scheduled perhaps in one or two years?" Tora said Bardock then gripped his head when he felt a pain in his head.

"AHHH!" he yelled seeing another vision in the King Throne room.

**_"What? Frieza here? He comes without notifying us? It's time to tell him what I think. We are neither his slaves nor his servants! He hasn't even given me news of my son!" King Vegeta growled going to Frieza, "Frieza! What is the meaning of this unannounced armada arriving in my palace?"_**

**_"How rude...yes I have heard that too much!" Frieza said._**

**_"Rude? What about you? Coming without announcing it, greeting guests by showing your back, treating us like servants? SAIYAN PRID-" he began as Frieza used a death beam through the king chest._**

**_"You're just confirming your indiscipline!" Frieza said as Dodoria and Zarbon killed the kings guards, "let's transform this planet into a giant fireworks display!"_**

"He'll be back soon..." Bardock panted as he looked at his men, "Let's go back immediately!"

"Now? But we haven't finished..." Tora said.

"I don't care it's an emergency!"

In Vegeta Throne room

"You know as well as we do, what is the legendary Super Saiyan...a threat to us all! And this baby is him for sure, it's been one thousand years since the last one, and such a power at birth isn't natural" a Saiyan man said to King Vegeta.

"Well then terminate the child this Broly" King Vegeta said.

"King Vegeta!" Paragus yelled running into the room.

"Paragus now is not the time" Vegeta said.

"Spare my son! Broly will serve prince Vegeta, he'll become a great warrior!"

"Precisely"

"Well another who opened his fowl mouth" Borgos said as Bardock crew entered the room

"That's exactly what we're going to do" Bardock said, "King Vegeta! Terrible things are going to happen!"

"Bardock? What now?" King Vegeta said.

"Frieza will come to our planet and eradicate us! We need to prepare!" Bardock said as Bardock crews jaws all dropped.

"That's the emergency? Has he gone crazy?!" Tora said as the room broke out laughing.

"Of course, no one believes me if I was told this, I wouldn't believe it either!" Bardock growled, "SILENCE! Saiyans have to follow their king! You're the only one I need to convince!" Bardock said as another vision flashed before him, "no...it's not the way to go…KING VEGETA! According to the Saiyan tradition I Challenge you and shall get the throne!"

"He really has lost it!" Tora said.

"Everyone knows you keep your status of king because you liberated us from the Tuffles but this status is for the strongest among us!"

"Insolent! You'll have to fight me first!" Vegeta right hand man said.

"No way Gerkin I challenge the king not you" Bardock said.

"Of course Bardock isn't as strong as Gerkin" a man said.

"Even if Bardock wins he won't stay king for long!" another said.

"Pff, if I knew it was allowed to challenge Vegeta, I'd have done it long ago!"

"Very well Bardock, I accept the challenge! As if a lower class could beat me!" Vegeta yelled charging at Bardock who blocked his punch then Bardock punches Vegeta in the face and sent him skidding back.

"Dammit! How could he?" Vegeta growled firing a kai bladt Bardock smacked aside as he dodged another punch Vegeta threw.

"I understand why you're seen as Elite now!" he growled.

"Fool! While you were sitting on your throne, I was fighting dozen of worlds! I'm stronger than you now!" Bardock yelled firing a kai blast that broke the end of Vegeta armor.

"What?!" Vegeta growled as Bardock charged at him again and punched Vegeta across the jaw then kai blasted him into the wall and Vegeta hit the ground out cold.

"This is the end!" Bardock growled tearing off the king crest.

"Bardock is our new king!"

"Bastard! I challenge you!" Gerkin said.

"I accept the challenge but according to tradition, I have one week to rest we'll fight after, now listen to me! My order will be weird but you must follow them! If I'm wrong then you can dethrone me and kill me but right now I won't accept unruly behavior!" Bardock said siting on the throne, "first don't tell Frieza that I became king, we'll catch all Frieza men in there and kill them, nothing about what we're going to do in the next days shall be known!"

In the Med wing!

"Bardock did WHAT?!" Hanasia said holding baby Kakarot upside down by his tail and hitting the baton on her scouter.

A few Days Later!

"Dodoria has arrive master Frieza" Zarbon said as Dodoria explained what happened on Planet Meat.

"I'm telling you my lord! There was no Saiyan on Meat! Although our teams confirmed they have gone there!" Dodoria said.

"Contact these teams, meanwhile we're going to Vegeta" Frieza said as Dodoria headed to the controls.

"Hello? Answer you dumb computer!"

"Oh uh hello?" someone answered.

"Where is Bardock Team?" Dodoria said.

"Bardock Team? Yes I assure you they left!"

"No they have not! They did not arrive at Meat!"

"Not arrived? Er, I don't know-OH YES! There was a technical incident, they had to stop mid-way! Yes to repair...they'll arrive on Meat soon, er, right!" a alien said as a Saiyan behind him glaring at him.

"Pff one trip for nothing! I'll get there after that" Doodoria sighed.

On Vegeta in a desert area!

"I'm warning you, if he doesn't come, I defy you and kill you!" Hanasia growled.

"You'll have to go after Gerkin" Bardock said.

"King Bardock!" Paragus said approaching, "I'd like to thank you for saving my son!"

"No need I saw what he will become we'll need his power" Bardock said.

"Lord Frieza has arrived!" a Saiyan yelled

"So it was true!"

"Well?" Bardock smirked at Hanasia.

"Ok, his visit wasn't announced but nothing says that he's coming to kill us" Hanasia said.

"It's not important now, because we're going to strike first he must not flee, Hanasia can you stop his ship?" Bardock asked.

"You dare ask? You're talking to the most powerful of all Saiyans!" she smirked.

"Uh sorry? I believe I beat you the last time we dulled" Gerkin said.

"I was pregnant" she glared.

"Yeah always the poor excuse" he said as she took off to space.

"Ex-King Vegeta, Gerkin, Hatonek, Zukini, Pappika, do what only you are able to do" Bardock said as the Saiyans formed Moon Blutz balls and launched them into the sky.

"You three stay on the ground, scatter and hid, if a fake moon is destroyed, you launch another and tale cover somewhere else!"

"That's a plan for cowards!"

"That is the plan of the king and he'll beat you down if need be! Now go!" Bardock yelled as they left and made the balls explode as all the Saiyans began to change into their Great Ape forms and taking off into space.

Later Hanasia broke thre Frieza ship taking out the shields and flew out to join all the other Great Apes all they all fired kai blasts from their mouths at the ships and blowing it up along with all of Frieza and his men.

Later!

"So, King Bardock? Our little one went from a power of 1 to 12 with just a little training if he was sent to Earth he'd have slaughtered everyone in a few years! Do we send him?" Hanasia asked.

"No, the stupid methods from Frieza are out we attack the Earth one day but together and many other planets especially the ones from Frieza empire, the Saiyan's don't take order anymore they decide!" Bardock said.

Presents Day of Planet Vegeta!

The memebers of Team Alpha arrived on the outskirts of the Planet Vegeta (restored from Bardock 3 wish from the Multiverse tournament thanks to Zato wish for all those with good intention wishes to come true.)

"Damn!" Cody said looking at the changes Planet Vegeta city took over the many years.

"So this is Universe 3 Planet Vegeta?" Marron asked.

"Yep looks like it" Tack said.

"Your mission is to seek out Bardock and ask him more details on Dr. Raichi, Tapion as know is with the doctor though Tapion on our side he is loyal to the doctor who helped him, we may have some complications later" Austin said.

"Any thought on this Logan?" Freeze asked.

"Hmph" Logan grunted walking towards the city.

"I thought as much" Freeze sighed.

"Do you think all the ghost that Tuffle doctor had were set free when the Saiyans were wished back to life?" Kelly asked.

"Probably, we'll have to ask Bardock oh sorry excuse I mean 'King' Bardock when we see him" Nathan said as they all moved towards the city.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. A Plan

**_Chapter Three: A Plan_**

Upon entering the city the group quickly began to get noticed by all the Saiyan people.

"They act like they never seen three Saiyans, one Namek, one Arcosian, two humans, a Majin or an Android before" Cody said.

"I think they never seen a group of them together since I am pretty sure they killed all the Arcosian in this universe and most likely the Namekians as well" Nathan said.

"...well I better hope I don't bring up any bitter memories" Freeze said.

"Halt!" a guard yelled as Nathan held out a badge to the man.

"Time Force member, Saiyan member Kaiden. Were here to see King Bardock."

"You're all a bunch of kids" he said.

"So? You don't see me commenting on your weak power level" Nathan shot.

"Brat! You are seriously asking for it!"

"Bring it on! I'm right here!"

"Stop it Nathan!" Kelly said hitting the back of his head, "can you please take us to the castle and tell King Bardock the Time Force is here?"

"Take yourselves" the man said walking away.

"How rude!" Kelly said.

"Come on" Cody said as they headed to the palace.

Upon arriving at the castle they entered the empty throne room as they looked around.

"Nice décor" Marron said.

"Any comment Logan?" Cody said.

"Hn" Logan grunted.

"Still nothing" Cody muttered.

"Oh King Bardock~!" Cody sang, "where are you~!"

"Nice seat" Nathan said sitting in Bardock throne, "Oh I could get used to this."

"Well too bad you won't" Bardock said entering the room with a red cape attached to his royal Saiyan armor.

"Hey Bardock long time no see" Donna said as he looked around.

"You have got to be kidding me? Why the hell did they send kids? I thought that was a joke but I see they were serious" Bardock sighed.

"Oh you expect the adults I bet" Marron said.

"For this problem yes, think about it, Dr. Raichi was able to eradicate the Saiyans in a single move I am Super Saiyan and I couldn't beat him and from what I know the only Super Saiyan out of all of you is Nathan and Kelly here" Bardock said.

"Look we know your skeptical about this but they have more power than you think" Austin said as Bardock glanced at him.

"No kai signal, android?" Bardock asked.

"Yep, this is Austin" Tack said.

"Okay, come with me dinner about to start and I can fill you in on Raichi lair.

"Sweet" Cody said following with the others.

"Bardock what was your wishes that came true thanks to Zato?" Kelly asked.

"First for the Souls of all the fallen warriors held hostage by Dr. Raichi to be set free, second for the return of my home planet and all the planets we helped destroyed except the ones belonging to Frieza and his family and the third for the resurrection of all it's the Saiyans and those the Saiyans slain because of Frieza and I" Bardock said.

"So you have good intentions now that you reflected on the past" Cody said.

"New Planet Vegeta will be nothing like the past I am considering opening a trade between the remaining planets we restored to make up for the sour past, most of my people are not taking kindly to my intentions because they are so used to blood lust fighting and destroying planets" Bardock said.

"How will you help them channel that pent up urge to fight?" Nathan asked.

"Simple, since I been alone in solitude I found alternatives to suffice the Saiyan hunger for battle, annual tournaments for the people sound fine" Bardock said.

"So where is Dr. Raichi?" Donna asked.

"In his lair on Planet Zioga" Bardock said.

"Planet Zigoa?" Tack said.

"A lifeless planet where he lives in solitude in his lab and create a way to free the Universe from it's Saiyan scum...but now his goal is the entire Multiverse of its Saiyan" Bardock said.

"If he did that that mean a possible shatter of time and space, without Goku and the others from the Time Force evil will have its way with the Multiverse" Austin said.

"Exactly, that's why he must be destroyed" Bardock said.

"He himself is not strong but he managed to destroy your planet with an attack of some sorts right?" Nathan asked.

"A machine he created, he hasn't started it up yet meaning there must be a power source he needs to fire it normally I would have my people go and blast that planet to hell but that could be Raichi plans" Bardock said.

"What about your foresight? Get anything to give us a clues?" Marron asked.

"Nothing, so far I only for saw someone saying the Time Force would arrive but other than that nothing yet" Bardock said.

"So they are random?" Nathan asked.

"Yep" Bardock said.

"How the family?" Marron asked.

"Kakarot and Raditz are training and Hanasia somewhere around here" Bardock said.

"So other than Raichi hell must be going on down on Earth with King Piccolo alive there" Kelly said.

"As far as I know the humans are trying to find a way to defeat him, not sending Kakarot was a mistake I see" Bardock said.

"It can still be fixed" Nathan said thinking.

"How so?" Bardock asked.

"Kakarot now looks to be the age he was when he fought Piccolo Jr. so he must have enough power to take on Piccolo now, but he will need to train with Korin, get the mystic water, train with Roshi oh wait not that last one Roshi has to be dead by now" Nathan said.

"Still when we go to Earth we need to burrow Kakarot, he needs to be the defender for Earth it's the only way he will become strong enough for when Cell, Majin Buu and those others show up" Cody said.

"I see you point" Bardock said.

"But he never hit his head meaning he will not be the same happy-go-lucky guy were famliure with instead he's...a pervert like the other Kakarot we meet" Donna said.

"Actually he became like that from solitude a majority of his life my Kakarot is a moron yes but he's an excellent fighter" Bardock said.

"And there is the Vegeta issue" Austin said.

"Right Vegeta helps Kakarot as far as I can tell Vegeta lives on the planet but without his tittle and his years of abuse from Frieza he became solitude fighter" Bardock said.

"So ergo not the royal pain in the ass we know...maybe it will be good who knows but we need to help mend this universe" Nathan said as they entered the dining room and saw all the delicious food spread out, "after lunch!"

During lunch Kakarot, Raditz and Hanasia all stared at their young guests as they ate as Kakarot sighed.

"Okay I'll ask first, who the hell are these kids?" Kakarot asked.

"The Time Force" Bardock said.

"Them? They're a bunch of kids" Raditz said.

"Yeah and you need a haircut what else is new" Tack said.

"What did you say!?" Raditz growled.

"Calm down, we all have one goal, to stop Dr. Raichi correct? Look if we are to stop him and King Piccolo we must all work together right?" Nathan said.

"And this is why he's correct" Bardock said.

"So how are we going to get in his lab? I bet you anything Dr. Raichi will see our ship if we fly there and know of our presences once we arrive" Kelly said.

"That is a good question" Marron said.

"I have a suggestion, King Bardock where are the computers of the kingdom?" Austin asked.

"Yeah we have a whole technological area" Kakarot said.

"Perfect if I can hook myself to the computers I can get to work on hacking Dr. Raichi lab to give you enough time to sneak into the lab before he realize any of you are in" Austin said.

"Hook yourself?" Hanasia said.

"He's not human" Donna said.

"After lunch I will show you the lab" Bardock said.

"My god!" Cody said watching the horror of all the Saiyans eating.

"To think they don't gain a pound from all that" Freeze said.

"Any input on that Logan?" Cody asked as the Saiyan eat and glanced at him.

"Hn" Logan grunted as he continued eating.

"Still nothing" Cody said.

Later they all stood in a massive lab as they looked around in awe.

"Impressive! These computers are just what I need" Austin smiled approaching a massive keyboard.

"But it's all in Saiyan can you read it?" Nathan asked as Austin held out his arms to him and they popped off in Nathan hands as he turned to the computers and Nathan stared at Austin arms he held in his hands.

"Hold these" Nathan said giving them to the nearest Saiyan.

"Data Hack!" Austin said as wire shot out from the machine gun part of Austin arms and hook themselves into the computer as Austin eyes glowed, "fascinating..."

"So what do you see?" Kelly asked.

"Everything...Saiyan history...languages...there! I have now full control of the Saiyan technical areas" Austin said.

"So what's the plan Austin?" Nathan asked.

"It's your call Nathan you are the leader" Austin said.

"And I want to hear your suggestion" Nathan said.

"All you take Saiyan Space pod to Planet Zigoa and while that happens I will stay in constant communication with Saiyan Scouters, I will hack Dr. Raichi computers and keep him from knowing of your arrival and keep it that way so he has no idea I am talking to you on the Scanners" Austin said.

"Bardock, Dr. Raichi didn't release Hatchiyack has he?" Marron asked.

"Who?" Bardock said.

"Figures, once on the planet we have to make sure he doesn't release that thing" Cody said.

"While hacking Raichi systems I will see if I can shut down Hatchiyack" Austin said.

"So we have a plan then?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, sneak on the planet stop Dr. Raichi hopefully peacefully and destroy anything Raichi created to destroy Saiyans or any other alien species he found barbaric" Nathan said.

"I'm going too" Bardock said.

"King Bardock your need here" Freeze said.

"No it's my duty to try and make peace with Dr. Raichi and since he refuses to see me I am going to him" Bardock said.

"All you get going and put on the Scouters" Austin said as they all placed on Scanners a Saiyan brought in.

"Activating secure communication network" Austin said as all the heroes scanners beeped, "do you all hear me?" he asked in the speaker.

"It works Austin" Marron said.

"Get to the Pods I will take care of the rest from here" Austin said as all the computer screens turned green and 0's and 1's began to show on the screens.

"While Austin hacks the system is there anything on the planet we should be aware of?" Nathan asked.

"None that I think of" Bardock said.

"Let's hope Austin can hack him and not get us blown up" Donna said.

"Yeah let's hope" Cody sighed.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. Planet Zigoa

**_Chapter Four: Planet Zigoa_**

"This is extraordinary I have never seen such a defense" Austin said entering Dr. Raichi computer system.

"Can you hack it?" Raditz asked sitting in the chair next to Austin.

"May take me a little time but I can hack him...that's odd" Austin said.

"What?" Raditz asked.

"I found an unprotected file in Dr. Raichi system.

"That is odd" Raditz said.

"I am debating whether I should search it or not there is a good chance it's a virus built for hackers such as myself I will search it later when the other land safely" Austin said.

"So when should they arrive?" Raditz asked.

"They will arrive in half an hour, so before then I am hacking into Raichi systems and see if I can shut down his Hatchiyack while I am at it" Austin said.

"Who is Hatchiyack?" Raditz asked.

"A freakishly large red Tuffle mutant hell-bent on destroying all Saiyan" Austin said.

"...oh" Raditz said.

"But Baby is also a problem we should be concerned about" Austin said.

"Baby?"

"Another Tuffle mutant hell-bent on destroying Saiyans except this one is a parasite that can control anyone body and mind."

"...is there any other Tuffle we should be concerned about?" Raditz asked.

"None that I am aware of" Austin said.

_"Hey Austin how's things going on your end?"_ Nathan asked on his scouter.

"Nearly there guys, be ready the minute you landed get away from the landing site I have a feeling there may be some type of security on the planet now but just be cautious" Austin said.

_"Got it"_ Nathan said.

"So how strong is Dr. Raichi?" Raditz asked.

"Personally he's beyond weak but then again we don't know what's he been doing since the Multiverse Tournament so anything can go" Austin said as he reached a firewall, "ah very clever Raichi but I am one step ahead!"

Austin then gained control of Raichi systems as he began to shut down all the security systems and defenses.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"What?!" Raichi said floating over to his computer and trying to regain control, "a hacker?! Who has the gull to hack me!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Guys were coming in towards the planet" Nathan said looking out the window to see the upcoming planet.

_"Brace yourselves the landing going to be rough" _Bardock said from the scouters.

_"Okay guys Raichi systems are shut down you all need to get into his lab before he gets the system back on and locks you out, I am changing the password to activate the weapons but he will be hell-bent on getting control so you need to act fast and try to reason with him"_ Austin said.

_"If that's possible"_ Tack said.

_"Have some faith we must stay focused and hope we can resolve this peacefully"_ Freeze said.

_"Okay everyone get ready!"_ Cody said as the Saiyan pods flew into the atmosphere of Planet Zigoa as they all began to step out and look at the lab in the distance.

"Let's see" Bardock said touching a button on the scouter as it showed how many beings were in the lab, "we got four inside."

"Raichi and Hatchiyack must be two my guess Tapion and his brother are the others, Austin what's the status on the red freak?" Marron asked.

_"Shut off but Raichi can activate him manually so be careful"_ Austin said.

"Any comment Logan?" Cody asked.

"Hn" Logan grunted heading towards the lab.

"Nothing still" Cody sighed.

"He'll talk when he's ready" Donna said.

"It's been a few years you'd think he would by now" Cody said.

"Could be a vow of silence" Bardock said.

"Maybe but let's focus on our current mission" Nathan said as they all headed to the lab.

Inside the lab they entered a long empty hall as they looked around cautiously.

"It's so quite..." Marron said.

"Dr. Raichi lives in solitude here but as you all know Raichi helped Tapion control the beast inside him so we may be in for a rough battle if Tapion decides to help Raichi" Bardock said.

Upon reaching a corner Logan eyes narrowed as he dodged as sword swing and jumped back as Tapion pointed a sword and his eyes widen.

"What are you all doing here?!" Tapion whispered.

"We came to try and reason with Dr. Raichi and make peace, Tapion is Raichi planning to eradicate the Saiyans again?" Nathan whispered.

"Yes, I've been trying to reason with him but Dr. Raichi is determined to rid the Multiverse of Saiyans" Tapion sighed.

"Where's your brother?" Kelly asked.

"Minotia with the doctor" Tapion said.

"Look Tapion we're going to try and make peace with Raichi but if he tries to attack us we may have no choice but to fight back" Nathan said.

"And we know your obligated and indebt to him but if he gives us no options we will destroy him" Bardock said.

"And I am obligated to fight by his side but I want peace as well, let's hope this ends peacefully" Tapion said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Austin!" Raditz yelled as the android dodged a shadow needle piercing into the computers as he quickly put back on his arms and faced Armset standing at the entrance to the Saiyan lab.

"Who the hell is that?!" Raditz asked.

"Armset...I personally never met him but from my collected data in my memory bank I am told that he is a powerful demon and he also caused Doomsday final demise meaning he must be stronger or was too weak to fight Doomsday and had Kento and the others finish the demon" Austin said.

"This simply won't do, Dr. Raichi been working too hard for a simple machine to ruin his plans" Armset said.

"His plans?" Austin repeated.

"Why of course" Armset holding out his hand and fired a shadow blast at Austin who dodged as it hit the computer and exploded as Austin crossed his arm and detached them as he pointed the machine guns at Armset.

"Hell's Flash!" Austin yelled hitting Amrset with the twin blasts and sent Armset smashing through the walls and crashing in the city as Austin flew after him.

"Was that the best you got?" Armset said standing up and brushing himself off, unharmed by Austin attack.

"Hn as expected I don't have the power to take you on but I can hold you off as long as possible" Austin said.

"Well then this should be fun" Armset smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Austin? Austin?! He's not answering" Nathan said touching the scouter talk button.

"I hope he's alright" Kelly said as they entered a large lab as they looked ahead to see Rachi with his back to them underneath a massive brain like machine.

"How did you get here?" Dr. Raichi asked glaring in the teens directions.

"Dr. Raichi we only want to peace King Bardock reflected on the actions of his people and I know things will start to change but that's not going to happen when you continue to harbor anger to the Saiyans" Nathan said.

"Do you know what those Saiyans did to us?!" Dr. Raichi growled.

"Were fully aware of the Saiyan Tuffle War but killing all the Saiyans again will make you no better than them!" Kelly said.

"I will continue to work till all you Saiyan scum is eradicated from the Multiverse!" Dr. Raichi growled as gas began to enter the room.

"What us that? UGH! It stinks!" Cody said covering his mouth.

"Destron Gas!" Nathan said as a shield formed around Dr. Raichi.

"Doctor stop this!" Tapion said.

"Never! Saiyans are nothing but filth of the universe and must be cleaned! And I will eradicate anyone who gets in my way!" Dr. Raichi said.

"Dr. Raichi...please...stop" Bardock said before passing out.

"Can't...stand" Nathan said falling over as all the heroes began to fall as Tapion fell to his knees and saw Dr. Raichi glaring down at them before he passed out.

A.N. Please Review.


End file.
